Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to information handling systems. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein are related to the discovery of the path maximum transmission unit in a route.
Discussion of Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Currently, there is increasing demand and use of networks to exchange and manage information of many different kinds. The equipment used in the exchange of information between distant locations is not homogeneous. Among the functional variations that are often encountered are different maximum transmission units (MTUs) of different routers in a path that must be travelled. Certain network devices and protocols provide for different sized MTUs. Understanding the path MTU of a given path can be useful in providing optimized transmission through that path. However, current approaches to determining path MTUs have not been entirely satisfactory.